Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!
Holding two ski poles, with his scarf waving in the breeze, Puffy begins skiing down what turns out to be a small mound of snow. He breathes heavily, apparently happy that nothing went wrong. Suddenly, a disco ball comes down and Twilight Sparkle skis onto the scene. She doesn't even notice Puffy as she sends a wave of snow his way while coming to a stop. She spots Jussy and Toothy sitting on a log, laughing, humming and drinking hot cocoa. Twilight Sparkle skis off to go make friends with them, but not before knocking Puffy backwards. He inadvertently skis over to a ski lift, where his scarf gets tangled around the hand rail. Dropping his poles and losing his skis, Puffy is pulled along and strangled by the ski lift. He manages to pull himself onto the seat and untie his scarf, but as soon as he looks down below him, he realizes he's very high and it causes him to panic then pass out. It isn't until four days later until he finally comes to. We see that the slope he is on is above the clouds and has an altitude higher than that of a nearby satellite. He manages to get off but stumbles back in fear at seeing how high he is, accidentally stepping on a nail sticking out of a wooden board. As he screams in fear and pain, he begins sliding backwards down the hill with a trail of blood following him. He screams as he goes down the mountain, but sees a chance to stop his momentum by grabbing onto a branch growing out of the mountian. Unfortunately, when he grabs the branch it breaks, causing him to continue falling and his arm to become overstretched. Puffy eventually hits a rock, causing him to fly off the board he was riding on. He looks at his foot and sees that it now has a large cut going down the middle. He screams in horror, which triggers an avalanche. Seeing the board he was previously riding on, he hops on in hopes of escaping. Sadly, he ends up slipping off. Realizing what he has to do, Puffy cries and impales his other foot on the nail in the board and resumes sliding down the mountain. He comes across another rock, but this time he manages to jump over it. He is relieved, until he hits a tree stump and flies off the board once again. He sees a cabin and smiles in relief at the possibility of finding some aid. In front of the cabin, however, is a chain link fence that Puffy crashes through. Inside the cabin, Twilight Sparkle prepares to eat some fondue when she hears a knock at the door. She seems happy to see Puffy at the door, but becomes confused when he breaks into numerous little pieces. She looks outside and suddenly the snow from the avalanche crashes through her door. The cabin is destroyed, but Twilight shakes some snow from her head, buried to the neck in snow but happy to be alive. Before the episode ends, the board that Puffy was riding on hits Twilight in the face, with the nail lodging itself in Twilight's forehead. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes